SSI SDBG
= The Sterne-Schmied Industrie "Sterne, Distal Brand-Gerät (Fire-Device)" = History and Summary A brutal, ancient weapon of war, bourne of one of Maksimov's infamous late night epiphanies. The SDBG is, in every shape and form, a flamethrower. It was designed with a form of modularity in mind, able to be carried by a soldier like any other heavy rifle, rather than the overweight backpack styles typical of traditional throwers, and with more capacity than flimsy underbarrel-mounted devices. It uses a unique tazer-like tip of the nozzle, powered by a battery carried just under the barrel; when fuel is shot out, it completes the circuit, and the electric current ignites the stream as it passes thru. The fuel system is a tungsten tank with an aluminum coating. Being stronger than steel, it allows the tank's walls to be thinner to increase compressed storage capacity, but also meaning it's rather heavy. Fuel is a secret formula of highly viscous chemicals developed by Sterne alongside the weapon, and by compressing the fuel itself, the necessity of a separate (and heavy) pressure system has been completely eliminated. It is also compatible with literally anything liquid that will burn if you can pressurize it, and though performance will be severely reduced, it will indeed burn. It was originally designed as a tool for DITSU's HAZMAT work; in fact, on the factory setting, it does not release a long-range steady stream. The weapon spreads lesser fire in a very wide area, more akin to a lawn mister. This is utilized to burn biological, chemical, or other hazardous particles and/or materials out of the air in short, sweeping sprits. With the right tools - A.K.A., by Sterne - one can be converted to its weaponized form. Should the weapon itself somehow fail, the tanks themselves can also easily function as an incendiary device in their own right. If shot, the tank's built-in rupture valve will blow and all the contents will be vacated. This can be used if it's set down somewhere, or thrown like a grenade to a spot it can be shot. The contents can then be shot or otherwise ignited, and if it was gas, explode; liquid, catch fire; and napalm, other gels, or Sterne's own Formula 13, stick to anything nearby and burn for an extended period of time. Controversy There is no legal definition for a flamethrower, and so the SDBG falls into the only category it fits the requirements for; a non-lethal taser. Should a person be arrested, they cannot be charged as having anything classified as a flamethrower, because there is no definition for a flamethrower; they will only face charges for having a taser or similar non-lethal weapon, because that's the only thing they can classify the weapon as. Though it is not actually for sale to the public, it has spurred quite a few reforms to thousands of jurisdictions in Europe and the U.S. Specifications Weight: 5 lbs empty -- 13+ fully loaded Fuel Capacity: 4 gallons Discharge Rate: 0.75 gal/sec Firing Pressure: 400 psi Ignition: Electric Range: 20m (liquid) -- 35m (napalm/gel) -- 42m (Sterne Formula 13) Manufacturer: Sterne-Schmied Industrie Category:Weapons Category:Experimental Category:Explosives Category:Flamethrowers Category:Sterne-Schmied Industrie